Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs 2: Alternate ending
Growing up, i was a huge fan of the Cloudy with a chance of meatballs franchise. For those who don't know, Cloudy with a chance of meatballs was a 2009 animated movie by sony pictures animation. The plot involves a genius named Flint Lockwood, who lives in a small island located beneath the A in atlantic ocean named Swallow Falls, who tried to make a machine which turns water into food. His invention flies off into the sky and it starts raining food. Soon, the towns loves it, but the mayor of the town tries to take advantage of this by ordering more food, causing the machine to go berserk! So now it's up to flint, sam sparks, a weather girl who just started reporting, steve, flint's pet monkey with a collar on his neck that translates whatever he thinks and a lot of other characters to stop the invasion. What a lot of people don't know however, is that there was a sequel and a 2017 series. This one incident made me stop watching the franchise for the entire life of my existence. The date was 23/5/18. I was at a dvd shop that sold movies and tv shows in dvd form. When i went there, i saw a huge box saying "Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs: Complete Collection!" I grabbed the box and went to the cashier. When i was about to grab my wallet, the price came up as $0.00. The cashier had a frightened face when i purchased it. He said "Please! Take it! Take it! It's all yours! Watch if you dare!" I was weirded out by this and i just happily skipped to my car, thinking of all the episodes I will watch. THE CONTENTS OF THE BOX The box contained 2 seasons of the cloudy with a chance of meatballs series, A plush of sam, flint and steve. A box of food bars that were from the 2nd movie. A dvd of the first movie. I watched the first movie, and most of seasons 1 and 2. The cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2 disc was strange. The cover had flint running away from the taco and crocodile hybrid with Barry in his hands. On the top was: Don't watch, written in blood red marker. I took it out, but i saw it was a VHS tape, this was strange because VHS tapes were discontinued during the 21st century. The tape said: Cloudy 2: Alternate ending. On the back it said: DON'T WATCH! I knew i had a VHS player in the basement, so i searched. I found a T.V. which had a VHS player. I popped it in and the thing played, even though I didn't have a remote. The menu was just a black screen with a word that said "Cloudy 2" There were three options: "Play. Scene Selection, Why?" I decided to press "Play" and to this day, i kinda regretted doing that. THE MOVIE The movie began as usual with young flint watching chester v's show on the t.v while eating one of chester's food bars, with the usual recap of the first movie. The movie was pretty good during the showing on my T.V. Once in a while, it would glitch where the scene just stops and then resumes again. The ending though was what pretty messed up my mind. The ending was where Flint and Barry go to Chester's lair that was created when Chester plugged the BS-USB drive into the FLDSMDFR (Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super-Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator) and it started killing all the plants that produced the food and animal hybrids. When barry got into one of the suits of the live corp employees, He activated it on instant kill mode. I noticed that the movie was twice as violent than the original. For example, there was a scene where the cheeseburger spider hybrid got one of the employees with its webs. Instead of the employee getting off the suit, the monster ate the suit with the employee inside! Blood and broken glass started filling in the monster's mouth. Events like this started going on with Barry freezing and then crushing an employee, who's out of his suit, and one of flint's inventions gouging one of chester v's hologram in the eye. What truly messed up my entire mind was chester's death in this one. If you had watched the 2nd one, you may probably know chester was violently eaten by the cheeseburger spider hybrid, no bones and no blood right? Well, in this one, the death was pretty gruesome! When chester v was flying, saying "I saved myself!" One of the cheeseburger spider's webs catch him by the leg and started slowly dragging him down. Flint then appeared on the platform chester was hanging on. "Flint, help me!" Chester screamed. "Why should i help you? You almost killed my friends! I am not your biggest fan anymore. Goodbye!" Flint then grabbed out two kitchen knives from his pockets and stabbed chester's hands, as chester let out a gut-twisting scream. The scream was so loud that i had to cover my ears! I hugged my plushes of flint, sam and steve as i saw what happens next. Flint got closer to chester and says "Long Live The King!" I was shocked to see flint say a line from the lion king! Flint lets go of the knives from chester's hands at removes it. He then kicks chester in the face causing him to lose his grip. The video got into slow motion as i saw chester scream as he was falling. The weird part is that, it was Mufasa's scream from the 2019 reboot of the lion king! The cheese spider then grabs chester by the legs and shook violently, like a dog chewing a chew toy! Chester then fell down on to the floor. Flint then whistled, catching all the attention of all the other foodimals. The foodimals then look at him on top of the platform. Flint then said in a whispery and demonic voice: "Eat him!" The other foodimals look down at chester v, who was now cowering in fear. "Uh, I'm sorry?" The taco crocodile hybrid roared as all the animals started mauling chester, as i can hear is blood filled screams and cries for help. The screams sent chills down my spine! Flint's friends were looking down, seeing the massacre happening down below. The scariest part was flint was actually seeing chester suffer, as he smiled with two red eyes! The screen faded to black as chester screams a blood curdling scream. What popped up on screen really made me vomit in the bathroom! It was chester v, mauled and eaten. His head had a few holes and one of his eyes were missing! His glasses were shattered, his vest had a few rips and tears, his bottom jaw was hanging loose and probably was about to fall off. His stomach was ripped open and his legs were gone. The music was the hill theme from sonic.exe! I even saw his stomach was carved with the initials: "FL". I went into the bathroom to vomit, i missed a few places of the toilet seat and the image still was on screen for 10 minutes before the movie cuts to black, and there were no credits. AFTERMATH After that horrific experience, i shelved all my cloudy with a chance of meatballs merchandise and possibly gave it away to some goodwills. I destroyed the tape by snapping it in half, so anyone will not fine this demented movie ever again! I had nightmares about this and i couldn't sleep until 4 Am. I kept the tape's cover in my basement to remind me what i experienced was real. I guess i should regret buying that box and trust me, if you find the box, do not watch the movie in that box! I still do not know why in the menu, the last option said "Why?" But that is just for another day. Update: 4/8/18 My friend came to my house that afternoon and i told him everything and he sketched a drawing of the image and also, i have the image on my phone to proof it to him. I was unable to get footage because my phone's batteries have depleted. Category:Bootleg Category:Lost Movies Category:Murder Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Alternate Ending Category:Lost Episodes